


A Quiet Life

by Merfilly



Category: Hocus Pocus (1993)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-30
Updated: 2011-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-25 02:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One possible path for Dani...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quiet Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katarik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarik/gifts).



She never owned a cat after that night. Dani just couldn't. It didn't stop her from setting out milk and tuna for those strays that seemed to find her all her life. She just would not open her heart to them. She stayed apart, watching always over Salem's young like her hero had done.

Though she never owned a cat, she did know one thing. She never lacked for protection, as it felt like both Emily and Thackery stayed near, until the day she laid out the last can of tuna, the last bowl of milk, and wearily joined them.


End file.
